Never Part of the Plan: A Naitlyn Story
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: "Don't reveal your identity and especially no falling in love." She had no plan breaking the rules all until a simple mission makes her life do an unexpected turn, and before she knows it, she's falling hard for Nathaniel Gray, and the puzzle pieces of her past begins to solve themselves. Little does she know that what they've been looking for is right in front of them.
1. Prologue

A/N: New Story! Had this for a while now...Naitlyn, as usual! Hope you enjoy!

Never Part Of The Plan: A Naitlyn Story

-Prologue-

Caitlyn's POV

I stepped into the almost empty coffee shop just like all normal people do. In fact, no one would even pay attention at me.

Not even the men I've been watching ever so closely.

I strolled to the counter and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. As I waited for my order, I glanced at the scene.

The shop looks normal, like any other coffee shop; and the people looked so innocent when apparently no one here really is. Everyone here, except for the three men sitting at the right corner of the room, are all agents. It was the perfect setup. No one would ever notice that we're all in disguises. I, disguised as a breathtaking blonde bombshell.

This is Phase 1.

"Sarah.", the lady in the counter-an agent, as well-said as she gave me my order.

Phase 2, accomplished.

I sat on a chair, watching every move they make and every detail of the drug transaction their having.

These men across the room are members of Black Star, the country's largest syndicate group. They're skilled at things like this. They know how to blend in.

Too bad we know how to blend in, too. If only they knew what's in store for them here.

Time for Phase 3.

Innocently, I 'carelessly' walked over to they're direction and tripped, splashing the hot chocolate I had just ordered all over them.

"What the-"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"The two both stood up and just as I expected, it's confirmed they're handling drugs. One of them catches me eyeing it and gets it quickly before throwing me an attack.

"The M.O.D." I can hear him murmur. I smiled evily.I successfully dodge the attacks with the help of my co-agents and made my move before they could even leave.

I pulled out my gun and shot them straight at the head.

-  
A/N: what d'ya think?! Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Agent A-11

Caitlyn's POV

'I make the most of all the stress

I try to live without regrets

But I'm about to break your sweat

I'm freaking out..'

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing. Seriously, who could be calling this early? It's sleep hours people!

My question got answered as I looked at the caller ID.

Mitchie Torres.

Well, at least it was my bestfriend. Not some other person who wanted to ruin my day by waking me up at-

"10:21 am?!" I exclaimed as I gazed at my clock. Not that I really mind, because it's summer..and a normal teenager would likely sleep the day out.

But that was the point. I'm nowhere near your normal teenager.

Sighing, I picked up my phone.  
"Hello? Mitch-"

"Agent A-11" she said. I suddenly sat up on my bed as adrenaline pumped throughout my body.

"Agent D-20" I muttered. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You're needed here"

"Why-"

Click.

"Ugh!" I snapped. "Why does she always have do that at times like this?" I muttered.

Anyway, she's my bestfriend. I have to understand. She's just doing her duty, that's all.  
I stood up and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.  
After that, I put on a yellow tank top, a white long-sleeved polo, a black skirt, black stockings and black boots. I quickly ran out of my room, headed downstairs, and made myself a sandwich before heading to my car.

As I started the engine, the music started playing. Hits of Connect 3, my favorite boy band, played and I sang my heart out.

"I can feel it. Everyday, everynight, its the one thing on my mind!" I practically yelled. These are the times when I actually felt like a normal teenager.

At least, I did.

After 15 minutes of driving and singing, I finally reached my destination, our headquarters - The Den.

"This is going to be a long day" I sighed.

Narrator's POV

Mitchie quickly ran outside as she saw Caitlyn parking her car. As Caitlyn stepped out of her car, she was greeted by Mitchie.

"Hey Cait"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Mitchie, you scared me" she said seeing her bestfriend.

"Sorry" Mitchie said.

"Wait, were not supposed to call each other by our names, Agent D-20"

"Right. Of course, Agent A-11" Mitchie said as both girls giggled.  
The two of them headed inside.

"So, why exactly am I needed here?" Caitlyn asked. "I mean, they told me that I should get a break after the last mission, didn't they?"

"Truth is, I don't really have any idea" Mitchie said. "I'm somehow surprised they're calling us together. I mean, you? One of the greatest agents here.. And then me? I'm just a beginner"

"Hey. You might be a beginner but, you've already proven so much" I said.

"Thanks Cait" she said. I shot her a look. "I mean, Agent A-11" she said.

"That's the more I like it"

Caitlyn's POV

That's weird. Aren't I supposed to be on a break?

"Agent A-11 and Agent D-20 to the Office of the Director, now" the receptionist announced over the PA system.

"Office of the Director? No way" Mitchie said.

"Mitch, relax"

"Yeah, because this is like the millionth time you're going to see her and I've-"

"Only seen her thrice" I finished for her. "Yeah, I know that part clearly but we should be going now"

And we went on our way to the office.

-  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 2: The Mission

As we reached the Director's office, I slowly opened the door.

"Oh, its the two of you" the director, Alisa Amiella said. "Glad that you came just on time. Agent A-11, it's nice to see you back here, even if you're actually on break. And of course, you too, Agent D-20"

"Well, since you mentioned it, why exactly did you call for us?" I asked.

"I suppose that because you've been out for a while, you may not be informed about the recent missions" Alisa said.

"What are they about?" I asked. "Mitchie?"

"It's actually a syndicate case that the FBI has given us, though I don't really know what it is about. I just heard it from Senior agents" Mitchie said.

"The FBI gave a case to us? That's quite...unexpected" I said.

"I know right. The FBI can't handle it, and it appears that even our Senior agents can't handle the job. So I need to assign a Junior agent who is more capable and adapted to this mission" Alisa said.

"So, you're sending me back in" I said. "Okay" I sighed. "What is this case about?"

"I assume you know about Connect 3" Alisa said. "And what's going on around them" she added.

"Connect 3's on vacation" Mitchie said.

"Exactly."

"Wait, what do they have to do with the case?" I asked, confused.

"They have so much to do with it" Alisa said. "One of our prominent and best spies knew Connect 3 ever since they were young. Their uncle had worked for this agency until unfortunately, he got killed on a mission. Now, it is said that he left a charm to one of the boys. The charm holds the key to a safe, which contains files, evidences, and funds that we need to retrieve before Black Star gets their hands on it" Alisa said.

Black Star, that syndicate. Of course they'd do everything to bring us down. And the fact that there's money involved would make them more eager to get that safe open.

"But, to whom did he leave it?" Mitchie asked.

"And they're on vacation. We have to wait 'til they get back" I said.

"Actually, Connect 3's not on vacation anymore, its just a cover story to hide the real thing...just this morning, it was confirmed that members of Black Star had successfully kidnapped two of them...who are Shane Gray and Jason Gray"

"What?!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"What about Nate Gray? The youngest of the three?" I asked.

"Nathaniel Gray has managed to escape, though he hasn't been found yet. We have our agents searching for him. When we find him, that's when your mission starts. Your mission is to protect him. Further instructions will be given tomorrow. I'll dismiss you for now. Don't forget to report here by morning. That's for the both of you" Alisa said. "Okay, you two may go now"

And we did as told.

As we exited the office, Mitchie and I grew silent.

"I can't believe this is happening" Mitchie said, breaking the silence.

"Neither can I" I said. "I mean just before I came here, I was singing my heart out to Connect 3's songs, thinking how its nice that they'd be normal during their vacation, just like how and where I want to find myself right now...and yet, just now I find myself assigned on a mission with their lives at stake" I said.

"Hey, you might forget. It's not just their life at stake, yours too" she said. I smiled at my friend.

"Mitchie, I've been on the brink of death for countless times. How bad could it get? Besides I've been prepared to die a long long time ago" I said.

"Cait"

"I'm just kidding okay? No need to be all serious Agent D-20"

"Whatever"

"Well, I guess I'd go now. Better rest and enjoy the remaining time of my break. Tomorrow might be a long day" I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Cait"

"Bye Mitch"

Caitlyn's POV

The day passed by really quick and the next thing I knew was that I'm already standing in front of Alisa the next morning.

"Good to see the two of you back here" she remarked at the sight of Mitchie and I. "Well, yesterday's been quite interesting. Just last night, our agents found Nathaniel Gray"

"Really?" Mitchie said.

"So how was he?" I asked.

"Besides a few cuts and bruises, he's alright. We sent him to a hospital for a medical check-up" she said and gazed at her watch. "By now, he should be getting ready to board the plane"

"To where?" Mitchie asked.

"Here"

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. "Here? New York? I don't understand"

"Yes. He'll be sent here to New York. Just as I said, you're mission starts as we find him. By this afternoon, he'll be arriving at the airport. I want you to be there M.O.D" I winced at the mention of my secret codename. "Agent D-20 will be accompanying you"

"If that's the case, where shall we take him?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah..where will he stay? It would be too dangerous if he's alone" I said.

"Which is why I have decided that he'll be staying with you at your house. That way-"

"What?!" I basically yelled. Alisa shot me a look of warning. "Sorry. I was just...shocked" Oh, of all places...why there?


	4. (Continuation) Chapter 2: The Mission

"That's okay. I expected that. Anyway, I expect you to come up with a plan. If you need extra agents, just approach me. Agent D-20, you'll be staying in contact with Agent A-11 through an earplug. You'll be following them behind. Same rules apply, set aside emotions, never let him know your identity, don't die, and especially no falling in love" Alisa said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're saying that as if that'd actually happen", I said.

"I'm just reminding you. It's a boy we're talking about here. Okay, you two go get yourselves ready now" Alisa said as she dismissed us.

"So, I'm guessing you already have a plan in mind" Mitchie said as soon as we got out of the office.

"You got that one right" I smirked and proceeded to telling her my plan.

-  
A/N: Tell me whatcha think! Btw, I know I forgot to write in the past chapters that I don't own Camp Rock and any of its characters but yeah, I don't. Otherwise, I'll be so freakin rich!

Okay, see ya!


	5. Chapter 3: The Plan Put Into Action

A/N: New Chapter! Yay! 'Tis dedicated to EmbryCallsImprint2001! Thanks for the review :)

Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Camp Rock blah blah blah 'cause I'll definitely be rockin' rich if I do.

-Chapter 3-

Nate's POV

"What's going on?! Where are you taking me?!" I yelled. "Who are you?!"

"We're secret agents sent here to protect you, okay?" a man said.

"We're not here to cause you any harm"

"He's right. We're sending you back to safety" another said.

"Where?"

"To New York" a girl said. "Listen, don't cause any trouble okay? Don't do anything that will get you attention. Hide your identity. Understood?"

I just nodded.

"Good. You should leave now. When you arrive, there'll be someone to fetch you. He'll be dressed in something formal. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll notice him"

And the next thing I knew was I, boarding the plane.

Caitlyn's POV

I waited for Nate's flight to arrive. I just waited until my plan was put into action.

Nate's POV

After a few hours, the plane finally arrived to New York. As I boarded off the plane, I noticed a man looking just like how the girl described to me.

"This must be him" I murmured. I approached the man.

"Nathaniel Gray?" he asked.

"Uhmm..yes" I answered. The man smirked, and I suddenly got a strange feeling in my stomach. Something's not right here.

"You wouldn't be able to escape now" the man said. With that, I backed off and made a run for it. I was already surrounded. And they all ran after me. What's even worse is that no one seemed to notice what's happening. I ran so fast I didn't even care who or what I would bump with.

"OH!" a girl exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go!" I yelled at her as I ran away.  
I managed to get to the parking lot of the airport. The next thing I'd need is a way out of here.

"Have nowhere to go Nathaniel?"

I suddenly turned around to see all those guys chasing me, right in front of me. Okay, so maybe this is it. Or maybe, there'd be some life saver who would come here and save me.

Yeah, as if that would happen. I can dream, can't I?

But, it turns out I was wrong. Suddenly, a car went by and all I knew was I, being dragged into the car.

"Looks like you got yourself some trouble out there"

"Hey. Oh my god. Thank you" I muttered, breathlessly as I looked at the driver of the car.

"You?" I muttered. She suddenly stopped the car.

"Whoa. Don't look at me like I'm some retard or something" the girl- the same girl I bumped with earlier, said.

"Are you a stalker or something? You're the girl I bumped with, aren't you?"

"FYI Mister. I am not stalking you! Besides, you're the one who crashed into me and didn't even bother to help me. You should be grateful that I even helped you in the first place!" she said. I just stared at her. She sighed.

"Okay, where are you supposed to go?" she asked. "I'll just drop you by"

"Uhmm..actually" I began. "I- "

"Wait, don't tell me you have nowhere to stay!" she said. I just smiled.

"Oh, and don't even think you can fool me with that smile!" she said as she started driving again.

"How can that not work? Every girl falls for my genuine smile" I said.

"Well sorry but I'm not the usual type. I don't fall for tricks like that"

"Really? Even if it's Nate Gray talking?"

"Yeah, as if you're going to be him. Dream on."

"No kidding" I said as I took off the sunglasses and hat I was wearing. Though, she never looked at me because she was driving.

"Yeah..and I'm dating Nick Jonas" she said.

"Really? He's a really nice guy. You must be lucky" I said.

"God! I was being sarcastic! Are you that serious? Can you not take sarcasm?!" she said as she turned to look at me. She suddenly stepped on the brake, shock showing on her face.

"So I see you finally believe me" I smirked.

"Could you pinch me or something?" she muttered.  
Instead of pinching her, I just asked her the same question.

"Would you let me stay now?" I asked. I expected her to scream and say 'Of course!' but again, I stand corrected.

"Did you seriously think it would help if I knew you're Nate Gray?" she said. This girl continues to confuse me. She's...different.

Very. Different.

"Wait. But..hey! Come on! Please? Let me stay with you. Just for a short time? Please?" I said.

"No"

"Please?"

"I said no"

"Come on"

After fifteen minutes...

"Pretty pretty please?"

"You know, no matter how many "pretty's" you put on that sentence, it's still a no" she said.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I said, and I actually saw her smile.

And she's really pretty especially when she smiles.

I did not just think of that!

Get a hold of yourself dude!

"Do you actually have any plan stopping this?" she asked.

"You'll be surprised how determined I am. Please? Just let me stay with you for a while" I pleaded.

"Okay, fine." she finally said, sighing in defeat. "Just promise me that you won't cause me trouble, got that?"

-  
A/N:  
Continuation-next part :D


	6. (Cont) Chapter 3: TPPIA

A/N: Continuation! Hope ya enjoy :D  
-Chapter 3: Part 2-

"Yes!" I cheered. "I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die" I said along with some hand gestures. She smiled again.

"You look like a retard" she mumbled.

"Ouch! That hurts" I feigned hurt. "At least its better than being a homeless, lonely, cute, retard" I said. She cleared her throat.

"You know, if only you never had millions of fan girls all over the world who would hunt me down and kill me if you end up dead with me, I'd rather throw you out of that window if you keep on saying those kind of things. Get a hold of yourself" she said. I stifled a laugh.

"Uh, what's your name anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Ally.. Ally Parker"

"Ally.." I said and she looked at me. "Thanks a lot" I said. I was expecting a sarcastic reply but surprisingly, she didn't.

"You're welcome" she said.

-  
A/N: End of Chapter 3! Tell me what'cha think!  
Oooh, btw have you heard Nick's new song, 'Chains'?!  
-Sof :3


End file.
